el despertar
by xxayamexx1
Summary: Los santos dorados han sido revividos por la diosa Athena, poco a poco se irán recuperando pero tendrán que enfrentarse a sus miedos y temas del pasado si quieren seguir vivos. El pasado les persigue a todos. Yaoi y Hetero.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este fic se sitúa un año después de la batalla contra el dios Hades. Tendrá parejas Yaoi como Hetero, pues considero que en pleno siglo XXI se puede aceptar la homosexualidad perfectamente. Me gusta el Yaoi, pero todos los caballeros gays no me los imagino, sinceramente, así que habrá ambas cosas**

**Advertencias: Yaoi ( Boy love ) y sufrimiento por parte de nuestros amados caballeros dorados**

**Disclaimer: Saint seiya no me pertenece a mi, más quisiese yo.**

Había pasado un año desde que Athena y sus guerreros habían vencido al dios Hades en el inframundo. Había sido un año muy difícil para todos, pues la pérdida de los doce caballeros dorados había provocado tristezas y grandes cambios en el santuario de la diosa Athena. Muchos aun no aceptaban la muerte de estos, como Hyoga con su maestro Camus; muchos otros a pesar de la enorme tristeza aceptaron que ya no volverían a verles, como Shiryu con su maestro Dokho y unos pocos que decidieron olvidar por completo como Kiki con Mu.

La diosa se sentía muy triste porque sus caballeros, por mucho que no lo dijesen en voz alta, estaban muy tristes y desanimados. Además, esta sabía que tenía la culpa de que los dorados tuviesen que sacrificarse para salvarla del dios de los muertos. Esta, ante estos pensamientos decidió ir al Olimpo a ver a su padre Zeus y tener un acuerdo con él.

Athena se presentó junto con los otros once dioses olímpicos que habían sido llamados igual a la reunión. Hacía siglos que los doce no se juntaban para una reunión, siempre faltaba alguien, ya fuese Hades, Poseidón o Athena.

-Bien Athena ¿Qué es lo que deseas? - Preguntó el dios de dioses

-Padre, siento pedir algo tan egoísta, pero quiero que mis santos dorados revivan.

-¡Qué! ¡Athena hija, estás loca! No puedo permitir que esos santos revivan, hicieron un gran trabajo pero ya están muertos y bajo un castigo. - Protestó Zeus

-Zeus, hermano, escucha que quiere a chiquilla. Es la diosa de la sabiduría, no lo dirá porque si. - Le dijo sabiamente Demeter.

-No quiero que esos muchachos vuelvan, tuvieron la osadía de levantar sus puños contra los dioses, no merecen una segunda oportunidad -Dijo Hera mirando a Athena con odio.

-Soy consciente de ello, si tengo que pagar por ellos lo haré. -

-Hija ¿Estás segura de lo que dices? - Quiso saber Zeus – No es algo que se suela hacer, han cometido actos imperdonables. Athena, lo que me dices es imposible, lo siento.

-Athena, no servirá de nada que los revivas. - Intervino Ares – Se tienen mucho rencor entre ellos, solo habrá sufrimiento en sus vidas – Continuó con una enorme sonrisa

-Y de quien es la culpa... - Susurró Zeus mientras con su mirada le mandaba callas.

-¡No es culpa suya! - Hera señaló a la diosa de la sabiduría - ¡Tu hija es una incompetente que aun cree en esos estúpidos seres humanos! ¡Es débil porque cree en su pureza!

-Cuidado con lo que dices de mi hija -

-Lo mismo te digo con Ares -

-No creo necesario que metáis asuntos personales – Dijo Hades por primera vez – Sinceramente, me parece interesante. Yo igual quiero que mis 108 espectros revivan. EL infierno esta desolado y soy yo quien tiene que ocuparse de todo y es molesto.

-Lo mismo digo, mi hermano tiene razón – Apoyó Poseidón – También quiero a mis Marinas de vuelta, los perdí en una estúpida batalla sin sentido y nada prevista.

-Eso fue porque te dejaste manipular por un humano, encima santo de Athena – Le reprochó Hades.

-No. - Sentenció el todopoderoso Zeus.

-El dios de los muertos soy yo – Hades suspiró – Así que si quiero revivir a mis espectros lo haré, solo yo puedo hacerlo, por supuesto. Necesito de tu aprobación pero aun sin tenerla lo haré.

-Por favor padre, te lo suplico.

-De acuerdo, solo si me prometes que de vez en cuando irás al Olimpo y enviaré a Hermes cada cierto tiempo para vez como van tus santos dorados, si veo que siguen con rencores les arrebataré su vida.

-Así será, padre. Muchas gracias.

-Vosotros dos, Hades y Poseidón, lo mismo os digo. Aunque no tendréis tantos problemas dentro de vuestra orden si los tendréis con los demás, así que si veo que hay problemas entre vosotros y Athena lo mismo pasará.

Con eso, Zeus dejó en manos de Hades revivir a todos. Este tardó un poco, pues eran muchas almas que recoger y muchos cuerpos que reconstruir. Athena y Poseidón ayudaron para hacerlo todo más rápido, pero aun así tardaron bastante. Al final, después de unas cuantas semanas los santos dorados aparecieron en la sala patriarcal del santuario. Sus cuerpos estaban heridos, Hades solo pudo devolver los cuerpos de los santos momentos antes de morir, por lo que tenían heridas grabes. El que se recuperasen sería la voluntad de ellos.

-Athena-sama, será mejor que descanse. Ha estado estos últimos días sin dormir para poder regresar a los caballeros dorados. - Dijo Marin intranquila.

-Sí, lo sé. Marin, tu y Shaina vigilad el santuario con Jabu y los otros. Kiki y el grupo de Seiya ayudaran a los caballeros a recuperarse.

-De acuerdo, ahora mismo les doy la orden. Si me disculpa.

Marin se fue del templo del patriarca y marchó en busca de sus compañeros. Fue a la zona de las amazonas donde informó a Shaina y después buscó por el santuario a los demás chicos. Jabu y su grupo aceptaron su trabajo y se colocaron en diferentes sitios del santuario para vigilar entre todos. Mientras, Seiya y los demás caminaban por las doce casas para cuidar a los dorados.

-Kiki, si quieres quedarte con Jabu puedes hacerlo – Le dijo Shun

-No, no es correcto. Athena me ha dicho que tengo que estar con vosotros, por lo que así será, aun cuando tenga que ver a mi maestro de nuevo.

-Piensa que ahora estará a tu lado, tienes que ser feliz Kiki -

-Lo se Shun, pero es que no se que hacer o decirle cuando despierte... Es tan extraño tenerle de vuelta.

-Se como te sientes, a todos nos pasa. Hemos estado un año sin ellos y cuando por fin aceptábamos que no volverías... Athena va y los trae. - Dijo bajando la cabeza – Estoy feliz de que estés aquí pero es extraño, todos nos sentimos así.

-Shun... Gracias.

Los caballeros de bronce y Kiki llegaron al templo patriarcal después de una larga caminata por los doce templos y entraron. En camillas estaban los cuerpos de los caballeros muy malheridos. Lo primero era desinfectar las heridas y después vendar las zonas dañadas o que sangraban. Kiki se encargaba de ir y venir con su teletransportación a buscar medicamentos y vendajes cuando se acababan.

Se dieron cuenta de que Aioros de Sagitario había vuelto con ellos, que Kanon de Géminis también estaba vivo y que Shion y Dokho regresaron con su cuerpo joven. Todos se veían tan calmados en esos momentos que por un momento dudaban de que en verdad estuviesen vivos. Quien más heridas parecía tener era Shaka, quien había recibido en la batalla el impacto de la '' revolución de Athena '' lanzada por Saga, Camus y Shura. Aioros también estaba muy lastimado, quizás por el echo de que había estado catorce años muerto que su cuerpo fue el más difícil junto con su alma de encontrar; si por si eso ya fuera poco, Kanon estaba también herido con quemaduras muy serias.

Los santos de bronce estaban muy contentos, cuando despertaran todo sería normal y por primera vez en muchos años la orden dorada estaría completa, sin un solo caballero que faltase o que estuviese muerto. Con ese pensamiento se pusieron a curar las heridas de todos y así pasó una semana donde Seiya y los demás curaban y cuidaban de los dorados.

Un día, cuando solo se encontraba Shun con ellos, uno despertó. Abrió lentamente los ojos y notó un dolor punzante en sus costillas. Se incorporó algo aturdido y muy confundido y comprobó que en verdad estaba vivo, a su lado, Kanon descansaba con profundas y muy dolorosas quemaduras. Suspiró con dolor, no por sus heridas sino de ver por fin a su hermano. Saga de géminis, había despertado.

Shun entró para ver como estaban y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a saga sentado y acariciando los cabellos de su hermano. Este al sentirse observado giró su vista hacia él y sonrió. Shun se alegró de ver que estaba bien y se acercó.

-Bienvenido Saga, eres el primero en despertar.

-No sé si me lo merezco.

-Saga, claro que te lo mereces. Déjame ver las heridas, te voy a cambiar los vendajes.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias... ¿Cómo te llamabas? Perdón por no acordarme.

-No pasa nada. Soy Shun. Shun de andrómeda.

Saga no dejaba de mirar a su hermano dormir tranquilamente, ajeno al dolor que tendría que soportar cuando despertase por tales quemaduras. Se sentía tan mal por el daño que le había echo hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Shun notó eso y sonrió.

-Él está bien, Ikki se encarga de él y me ha dicho hoy mismo que sus quemaduras no son grabes, su piel poco a poco se esta regenerando. Tardará más que los demás en despertar, será de los últimos pero lo hará.

-Gracias.

-Por cierto, hay alguien que quizás quieras vez además de tu hermano.

-¿De quien se trata?

-Aioros.

Saga abrió los ojos con sorpresa y su cuerpo se tensó comenzando a temblar un poco. De un momento a otro los recuerdos de la matanza del caballero de Sagitario, el momento en que descubrió que él era el sujeto bajo la máscara del patriarca y lo amigos que eran antes de eso, todos los recuerdos vinieron a su mente como flechas. Se levantó de golpe ahogando un quejido de dolor y caminó buscando entre todos el rostro del caballero hasta encontrarlo al lado de Shura de capricornio.

Se arrodilló delante de el y tocó su rostro temiendo que cuando lo hiciese este desapareciese o se despertara de una pesadilla, pero para su alegría no fue de ese modo. Sonrió y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, era él, Aioros de Sagitario estaba vivo.

**Bueno, las parejas de este fic no las puedo decir todas porque no sé, pero si sé que sí o sí habrá ( Aioria x Marin, Seiya x Saori, Aioros x Seika, Shun x june, Milo x Camus, Mu x Shaka, Saga x Kanon ) si quieren una pareja en especial podéis decirlo, si contradice alguna de las que tengo aquí la pondré pero como secundaria o uniliteral, ya me entienden.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, si tengo algún error me lo decís con tranquilidad. Acepto cualquier crítica, todoas me ayudan a mejorar.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me alegra que os haya gustado, soy tan feliz! Bueno, pues aquí tengo el segundo capítulo de '' el despertar ''. Bueno, como ya dije en el primer capítulo en esta historia habrá yaoi y parejas heterosexuales.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi ( boy love ) e insultos**

**Disclaimer: Saint seiya NO me pertenece a mi.**

Saga se sentía feliz al saber que Aioros estaba vivo y que tendría una oportunidad para hablar con él cuando despertara y solucionarlo todo, pero eso mismo también le causaba miedo y es que ¿Aioros lo perdonaría? Saga esperaba que así fuera. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder ser perdonado por todos, ya que había causado mucho dolor y sufrimiento en el pasado. Él mismo no se perdonaba, sabía que no era su culpa, no del todo al menos.

Shun estuvo con él todo el día, le ayudó a curar las heridas y habló un buen tiempo sobre lo que había pasado después de su muerte y antes de la guerra santa contra el dios Hades. Se sorprendió sal saber que tan solo cinco muchachos pudieron contra los guerreros sagrados de Odín y contra las Marinas de Poseidón. Shun también le explicó que ninguno de ellos le odiaba y que comprendían como se debió sentir, que le admiraban por su poder y grandeza; A saga – que por cierto aun estaba un poco aturdido – le ayudó mucho saberlo.

Al día siguiente quiso ayudar a Ikki, quien era al que le tocaba estar esta vez, a curar a los santos dorados. Ikki le dijo que era mejor que descansase para que se recuperase con mayor facilidad, pero Saga había soportado heridas mayores y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse solo tumbado. Ikki no pudo negarse más y le dijo que revisase a Kanon para ver como iban las quemaduras y que sobretodo, no lo tocase; corría el riesgo de que se infectase y eso no era nada bueno, Saga sabía bien que a Kanon no le haría ningún bien.

Se preguntó si le había mandado revisar a Kanon a posta o solamente por mandarle a alguien para que se callase; sinceramente, quería saberlo pero eso no era lo más importante. Kanon se veía muy inocente así de quieto y dormido, ajeno a todo a su alrededor. Su respiración lenta pero constante y sus ligeros quejidos que de vez en cuando soltaba a causa del dolor, del cual parecía también ajeno, que le causaba. Inmediatamente, Saga recordó el día en que llegaron al santuario cuando no tenían más de cinco años y eran dos renacuajos maltratados por sus padres y muy traviesos. Le causaba cierta gracia saber cuanto había cambiado y lo serio que se había vuelto, mientras Kanon no había cambiado mucho.

El día que pisaron el santuario por primera vez, el patriarca les dijo porque estaban aquí y cual sería su misión y sentido de vivir: Athena. Todo se resumía en una sola palabra. Luego les dijo que solo uno sería santo de Géminis y que el otro sería su sombra, nadie podría saber de su existencia y que nada se podía hacer para cambiarlo. A Saga no le gusto nada que su hermano fuese el que tendría que ser escondido de todo y todos. Para empeorar las cosas, Kanon debía llevar una máscara de metal que solo dejaba ver sus ojos, era una medida por si alguien le veía que no pensaran que era Saga o descubriesen que era el gemelo menor de este. Misteriosamente, la máscara desapareció semanas después y no la volvieron a ver hasta meses después tirada al lado del templo de géminis rota.

Saga sonrió al recordar aquello, nadie supo averiguar que había sido el mismo quien le quitó la máscara a Kanon y la rompió. Por el amor de dios, no iba a dejar que su hermano fuese humillado y tratado de esa manera.

-De veras, aun no sé porque decidiste ir en contra de Athena – Susurró después de acomodar las vendas de su hermano y comprobar que efectivamente, su piel se estaba regenerando -Si tan solo te hubieras mantenido a mi lado, quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Ikki miraba de reojo al gemelo mayor, no es que desconfiase de él o algo así, simplemente quería asegurarse de que no hacía nada raro o simplemente quería ver ese lado de Saga que nunca imaginó, esa ternura con la que trataba a su hermano a pesar del daño que le había echo... Que ambos se habían echo.

-¿No estás resentido con tu hermano? -Pregunto el santo del Fenix mientras acomodaba a Shaka.

-No, en parte fue todo culpa mía.

-Pero fue el quien te metió ideas extrañas en la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo odiarle. Me ha hecho mucho daño, pero yo también se lo he hecho a él. Somos tal para cual, no tendría sentido odiarle. - Le dijo mientras se levantaba para irse de allí.

-¿A dónde piensas que vas? No estás curado del todo.

-Tengo que ver a Athena, es importante que vaya.

Saga salió del lugar y caminó hasta la parte privada del templo patriarcal. Se arrodilló y se quedó durante unos minutos en silencio hasta que decidió decir quien era. Athena se sorprendió y salió corriendo abrazando con todas sus fuerzas a Saga, quien se quejó de dolor. Athena le pidió perdón y le dejó pasar.

Estuvieron un rato hablando sobre diferentes temas; el estado de los demás, como se encontraba Kanon, como estaba él, que pensaba hacer ahora con su nueva vida... A todas las preguntas que Athena le hacía, Saga respondía con total sinceridad.

-Athena, no sé como enfrentarme ante los chicos. He sido quien encargó matar a Aioros, quien le arrebató lo más importante a Aioria, he manipulado a Shura, encerré a mi hermano al Cabo Sunion buscando su muerte, asesiné al antiguo patriarca Shion... - Susurró mirando hacia el suelo con tristeza – Lo mejor será que yo desaparezca...

-¡No digas eso! - Le interrumpió Athena enfadada – Saga, deja de atormentarte por cosas del pasado, quizás ahora algunos te tendrás rencor pero si no te perdonas a ti mismo... ¡Cómo lo harán ellos!

-Athena...

-Nada de Athena, tienes que enfrentarte a tus miedos. Eres un santo dorado, has vivido muchas cosas y has sufrido, es ahora cuando tienes que dejar todo eso atrás y vivir feliz. Saga, date cuenta de una vez, si te perdonas tú los demás lo harán. Se valiente, yo confío en ti.

-De acuerdo Athena, así será.

Decir que Athena le había ayudado era decir poco, Saga sabía que tenía razón. Iba a tener que enfrentarse a sus miedos si quería disfrutar de su nueva vida. Entró donde estaban sus compañeros heridos y vio a un joven rubio sentado con la mano en su cabeza mientras respiraba con dolor e Ikki ayudándolo a levantarse. Saga se quedó parado viendo hasta que decidió ayudar. Una vez estaba de pie, el muchacho agradeció a ambos. Se fijo que Saga estaba con él e inmediatamente se apartó.

-¡Saga! ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Qué está pasando!

-Aioria, cálmate. Hemos sido revividos por nuestra diosa.

-Ya veo... y tu también estás vivo. - Dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz -Alguien como tu... ¡No deberías estar aquí!

-Aioria cálmate, acabas de despertar y se te van a abrir las heridas – Le dijo Ikki – Además, Saga merece como tu y todos esta nueva vida.

-¡No! Alguien como él no merece esta vida.

-Aioria, si tanto me odias golpeame. Merezco todo tu odio, he hecho cosas que jamás debí hacer, pero estoy aquí para corregir todos mis errores. Aioria, por favor, dame una oportunidad.

Aioria miraba a Saga muy sorprendido, no se explicaba como toda la ira que sentía se había esfumado como si nada. Saga le estaba pidiendo una oportunidad. La cuestión era si de verdad valía la pena. Miró hacia otro lado dándose cuenta de que su hermano estaba también aquí, vivo. Un extraño brillo iluminaba sus ojos. Sonrió, Aioros estaba por fin con él.

-Saga, no me será tan fácil. Mi hermano esta aquí con nosotros. Si cuando este despierte y te vea, te perdona, solo entonces, yo también lo haré. -Dijo Aioria mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba – La verdadera víctima es él. - Y sonrió.

-Aioria...

-Nada, quiero recuperarme en paz. Saga, tengo que tomarme mi tiempo para pensar sobre todo esto, se que estabas poseído por el dios Ares y que tu hermano es quizás el verdadero culpable de todo esto por meterte ideas en la cabeza que no son, pero no puedo olvidar el echo de que fuiste tu quien mandaste matar a mi hermano. - dijo mientras caminaba hacia su hermano con su camilla, la cual puso a su lado y se sentó en ella. Quería estar al lado de su hermano - ¿Cuándo despertaste? -Preguntó mientras miraba a su hermano con una enorme sonrisa

-Ayer por la tarde, más o menos. -

-Mira, mi hermano está aquí... ¡Esta aquí! No puedo creerlo...

-Me alegro, me alegro mucho.

Aioria miró a Saga y le sonrió. El echo de que su hermano estaba vivo había echo que Aioria reconsiderase el perdonar o darle por lo menos una ligera oportunidad a Saga. Si el estuviese muerto, entonces le habría golpeado seguro e intentaría mandarlo de nuevo al mundo de los muertos. De eso estaba seguro, muy seguro.

Ikki miraba todo con atención. Parecía ser que los caballeros dorados tendrían muchas cosas que hacer cuando despertasen, y una de ellas era reconciliarse y que se llevasen todos bien. Notó un cosmos y miró hacia el lado contrario a Saga y Aioria. Un joven de cabellos lilas había abierto los ojos y miraba todo confundido desde la camilla tumbado. No se molestó en levantarse porque le dolían mucho las costillas y sus dos piernas. Ikki sonrió y después de irse hasta él, le dijo a su hermano vía cosmos que trajese a Kiki hasta aquí.

**Pues esto es todo, iba a hacer a Aioria más efusivo y esas cosas, pues por lo que vi en la saga de hades es bastante impulsivo, pero pensé que si veía que su hermano estaba vivo se calmaría un poco, porque al fin y al cabo, su hermano es muy importante para él. **

**Espero que os haya gustado, alguien me dijo de meter la pareja Shion x Saga, verdaderamente la veo una buena pareja y bueno ¿Porque no? Ya veré como y cuando meterla.**

**Espero que os haya gustado a todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí traigo el capítulo tres, me ha costado hacerlo porque no sabía muy bien que podría poner para hacerlo en condiciones, solo espero que les guste. Como dije, es un fic con parejas Yaoi y hetero.**

**Advertencias: Contiene yaoi.**

**Disclaimer: Saint seiya no me pertenece.**

No sabía definir bien como se sentía en este momento, si contento, nervioso, con miedo... Sinceramente, quizás fuese un poco de todo. Shun había llegado mientras el entrenaba y le dijo que su maestro acababa de despertar. Lo primero que pasó fue que las rocas que Kiki controlaba con su poder cayeron al suelo y Shun tubo que esquivar algunas, lo siguiente fue ver a un muchacho de nueve años correr hacia el templo patriarcal. Shun sonrió y corrió hacia él.

Kiki paró a mitad de camino y empezó a temblar. Shun le miró extrañado y se arrodilló a su altura para ver que era lo que le pasaba al menor y vio que no estaba llorando como pensó en un principio, si no que parecía tener una expresión de terror. Shun le acarició el cabello y le dijo que todo estaba bien, que su maestro estaría muy contento de verle. Kiki, que no sabía que decirle a su maestro, asintió y continuó a un paso más ligero la caminata hasta llegar al templo.

Mientras, Saga y Aioria se dieron cuenta del despertar del joven lemuriano. Saga sonrió un poco, muy al contrario de Aioria quien le saludó muy excesivamente, cosa que al de cabellos lilas no le molestó en absoluto, muy al contrario le devolvió el saludo aunque no con tanta efusividad.

-Mu, es una alegría verte bien. -Le dijo el caballero de Leo.

-Sí, lo mismo digo para vosotros dos. Tal parece que no he sido el primero en despertar.

-No, Saga fue el primero.

-Mu...¿Cómo te encuentras? - Pregunto Saga.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Bien, dejar de hablar. Mu, déjame ver tus costillas, hay que asegurarse de que se te estén curando -Interrumpió Ikki algo asqueado de quedar como un tonto escuchando las conversaciones de los caballeros dorados. -Seguramente no sea nada, pero no podrás salir de aquí en uno templo puede esperar.

-De acuerdo, es una pena que tenga que quedarme aquí.

-Ahora que me acuerdo ¿Porqué hacéis servir el templo del patriarca como enfermería? -Preguntó un muy extrañado Aioria.

-No había otro lugar. Podíamos ir al hospital pero que me decimos, oiga estos son caballeros que protegen a la diosa Athena y han quedado heridos en la batalla contra Hades, cúrelos. -

-Tiene sentido – Opinó Saga.

En ese momento las puertas del templo se abrieron y revelaron a Shun de Andromeda con Kiki. Shun pasó y se fue con su hermano para preguntar como iba todo, mientras, Kiki miraba sin moverse a su maestro. Mu le vio y sonrió tendiéndole una mano, Kiki al ver ese gesto corrió hacia su maestro y se tiró encima abrazándole con mucha fuerza mientras lloriqueaba con cosas como que le había echado de menos y no me vuelvas a dejar. Mu, a pesar del daño en su pecho por el abrazo, no dijo nada y le acarició sus cabellos murmurando palabras de tranquilidad para calmarlo. Los ahí presentes sonrieron por la escena tan tierna que maestro y alumno proporcionaban. Saga no pudo evitar sonreír y mirar de reojo a su hermano, pensando en como sería cuando este despertase. Sabía que no lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos, pues el tampoco, pero se imaginaba que quizás, solo quizás, una sonrisa si que saldría de ambos.

Ikki y Shun decidieron salir de allí, tanto por dejar a los caballeros en privacidad como para ir a por vendas, parches y todo lo necesario para curar heridas, pues se les estaba agotando. Aioria vio a esos dos marcharse y pensó que quizás así fuese mejor. Pensó también en su hermano y le sacó una sonrisa. Miró de reojo a Saga, quien a su vez miraba a su hermano, y no pudo evitar mirar también hacia Kanon.

-Sabemos como empezó todo.

-¿Cómo empezó? ¿El qué?

-El como tu lado maligno te dominó. Sabemos que fue Kanon el responsable, también que engañó a Poseidon y fue el responsable de miles de muertes.

-¿Él hizo eso? - A Saga le extrañó lo del dios, al haber estado muerto por aquel entonces no se enteró de lo que hacía su hermano de mientras, sinceramente, murió sin saber que él aun estaba vivo y planeando contra él. -Ya veo. Pero sé que ahora él es mejor persona.

-Eso no quita lo que hizo. A ti va a ser fácil perdonarte porque no tienes la culpa, al menos no la mayoría; pero tu hermano sí. Él fue el responsable de todo, a él me será muy difícil perdonarle, quizás no pueda hacerlo nunca. - Aioria miró a Saga - ¿No tienes que hablar con Mu? Ahora no están en su escenita.

-Iré cuando se vaya el muchacho, no quiero interrumpir.

Saga volvió a su camilla y se sentó mirando a Kanon, en verdad él lo tendría más difícil. Si era verdad lo que le había dicho Aioria, cosa que no dudaba, entonces Kanon tendría el doble de problemas. Se preguntaba si la gente de Rodorio lo sabía o no. En ese momento entraron Ikki y Shun con las vendas y todo y se dispusieron a vendar bien a Mu. Shun se fue hacia Kanon, cuyas vendas empezaban a empaparse de sangre, y pidió a Saga que le ayudase. Entre los dos vendaron bien al gemelo menor y después Shun se fue hacía Milo, a quien no cambiaban desde hacia dos días y ya le tocaba haber como estaban sus huesos.

Kiki se apartó de su maestro y le miró con lágrimas en los ojos que Mu limpió lentamente mientras le miraba con una infinita ternura. Kiki había echado de menos a su maestro, mucho. Mu sabía lo que era que a tan corta edad te dejen solo, perder a quien considerabas un padre más que un maestro y quedarte solo, era por eso que Mu se sentía triste de ver así a Kiki. No quería imaginarse como lo debió pasar porque ya se hacía a la idea.

En otro lado, concretamente en las afueras del santuario, Marin vigilaba que nadie ajeno a este se acercase y ya de paso controlaba que todos estuviesen en sus puestos. Había sentido el cosmos de Aioria y se había alegrado mucho, pero no podía abandonar su puesto para ir a verle, le había prometido a Athena que ella junto a Shaina y los demás vigilarían el santuario. A su lado, Shaina hablaba con unos guardias que en poco tiempo comenzaron a correr. Shaina se acercó a Marin y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Porqué no vas a verle?

-No puedo, tengo que cumplir mis obligaciones.

-Yo puedo cubrirte. -Shaina se levantó y miró hacia el templo patriarcal -No pasará nada solo porque vayas a verle, lo deseas. Además, no estás atenta así que no habrá mucha diferencia si estás o no.

-Tienes razón, gracias Shaina. - Marin se marchó corriendo hacia los doce templos para poder ver a Aioria y saber como se encontraba.

Athena estaba sentada en sus aposentos pensando en como se tomarían sus santos la nueva oportunidad de vida que se les había concedido. Había recibido a Saga quien parecía no tener muchas confianzas en si mismo y pensaba que quizás le costaría mucho adaptarse a esta vida que tendrían con tanta paz. Athena no dudaba de ellos y tenía las esperanzas de que lo conseguirían, que juntos podrían volver a llevarse bien.

Una luz iluminó su recinto y de ella salió un muchacho de apariencia adolescente con una vestimenta algo ligera y alas. Era un joven muy apuesto con un cuerpo muy trabajado y de mirada coqueta. Este se acercó a Athena y la abrazó, esta le correspondió con una sonrisa.

-Athena, un gusto verte – Dijo el joven.

-Hermes, lo mismo digo.

-¿Sabes para lo que vengo no? - Este se sentó al lado de la chica y con una sonrisa le dijo – Supongo que todo va bien, sería una pena que con tan solo tres días ya se lleven mal y haya que matarlos.

-Solo han despertado tres.

-¿Quiénes son? -Preguntó curioso.

-Géminis, Leo y Aries.

-Interesante, entonces de momento no hay problemas...

-Así es.

-Me alegro por eso. - Hermes se elevó – Padre estará muy contento al oír eso, él verdaderamente confía en tus santos dorados. Sabe todo lo que han hecho y sufrido para protegerte, es consciente y por eso cree que tal vez si merezcan la vida que pediste. Le costó admitirlo por cierto, no le hace gracia que estés rodeada de hombres.

-Eso ya lo sabía, pero dile que no tema, pienso seguir siendo la diosa virgen que era. -Ella sonrió al ver la pequeña risa que Hermes intentó ocultar sin éxito.

-Se alegrará al saber eso, creelo. -Una luz volvió a surgir y tal como había aparecido se fue dejando sola a la diosa de la sabiduría en sus pensamientos. Entonces si que la tendrían vigilada, tal y como dijeron. Suspiró, esperaba que todo fuese bien, no quería problemas ni para ella ni para sus santos.

Aioria estaba tumbado, Ikki había cambiado las vendas de su hermano y de Camus y en ambos le había ayudado, aunque le dolía el cuerpo se aburría mucho. Era muy aburrido estar tumbado al lado de muchos hombres sin hacer nada a pesar de todo. Su hermano dormía como si nada, siendo ajeno a que estaba vivo y que podría retornar la vida y las relaciones que dejó atrás.

Kiki le dijo a su maestro que se iba para ayudar a los soldados en las tareas de reconstrucción del santuario a lo que este le sonrió. Saga aprovechó ese momento para acercarse al lemuriano y sentarse en frente. Mu le miró con cierta sorpresa y después le dedicó otra sonrisa. Saga bajó la mirada y respiró hondo, debía hacerlo, no tenía que dudar. Era un caballero dorado por el amor de dios.

-Mu, tengo que decirte que me perdones por haber matado hace catorce años a tu maestro. Con eso te hice mucho daño, pues eras en el que más confiabas. Lo siento – Saga agachó la cabeza en modo de disculpa. Pronto sintió una mano en su cabeza y al levantar la mirada vio la sonrisa de Mu.

-No hay nada que perdonar, caballero. No te guardo rencor, sé lo que te pasó y es justificable lo que hiciste.

-Gracias Mu. - Este sonrió y se tumbó – Espero poder recuperarme pronto para ayudar en las reconstrucciones, Kiki me ha dicho que mi templo aun no está reparado pero que falta poco, espero poder ayudar.

-Sí, yo puede que mañana vaya a ayudar, me siento un poco inútil aquí sin hacer nada.

-Sí, sé como te sientes.

Aioria observó desde la otra punta, no escuchaba la conversación pero por las sonrisas que ambos tenían en su rostro sospechó que todo le fue bien a Saga. No sabía si sentirse bien o no, Saga tenía excusa para lo que le pasó, además estaban de nuevo con vida y pocos problemas quería, pero si había alguien a quien no perdonaría sería a Kanon, o no, a ese sujeto si que no lo perdonaría hasta verle medio muerto.

La puerta del templo se abrió revelando a Marin. Los ojos de Aioria se iluminaron por un momento al ver a la chica que amaba, a la que nunca pudo confesarse por temor a ser rechazado y porque murió. Esta saludó a todos y se dirigió directamente a él. Este le sonrió y se incorporó.

-Marin, que alegría poder verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo Aioria, lo mismo digo. -Esta se puso a su lado – Quería saber como te encontrabas.

-Pues bien, me duelen las costillas pero bien. En poco saldré de este lugar, podré volver a mi templo. -Marin sonrió bajo la máscara -Y también para ayudarte en tus tareas – Marin levantó una ceja y le miró.

-No necesito la ayuda pero si quieres no me negaré; así podré tener mi merecido descanso.

-Esta bien, ya me dirás, pero que no sea muy duro.

-Entonces no será divertido.

Ambos rieron por el comentario, se habían echado de menos y se notaba en el ambiente. No hacían falta más palabras, la mirada de Aioria y la mano de Marin que buscaba la del caballero de Leo lo decían todo. Aioria sonrió, estaba convencido de que tenía una oportunidad para tenerla bajo sus brazos.

**Espero que os guste a todos. En el capítulo siguiente despertaran otros dos caballeros dorados, haber si adivináis quien son!**

**Acepto cualquier crítica.**

**¡Chao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero juro que terminaré esta historia aunque me tarde años. La historia tiene parejas yaoi, pero no todas. **

**Disclaimer: Saint seiya NO me pertenece**

**Advertencias: Yaoi (Boy love)**

* * *

Era fin de semana, concretamente un sábado, y Hyoga se preguntaba porque tenía que ir él a cuidar un sábado a los caballeros dorados. No es que le molestase, al contrario, tenía ganas de volver a ver a su maestro y a Milo, solo que hacía mucha calor y no ayudaba el ser fin de semana y no poder salir a Rodorio un rato. Entró en el templo patriarcal encontrando una camilla vacía y a Kiki hablando animadamente con Mu.

Se preguntó que caballero dorado faltaba ahí. Miró y se dio cuenta de que solo había un gemelo y que el otro no estaba, por lo que tenía que ser uno de ellos. Por supuesto, solo podía ser Saga, Kanon aun no despertaba. Suspiró y se acercó con una sonrisa a Mu y Kiki.

-Hola, es bueno verte despierto. -Le dijo con amablemente.

-Sí, la verdad es que estoy agradecido de poder tener una segunda oportunidad para vivir. -Contestó Mu sonriente mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su joven aprendiz -Espero poder aprovechar al máximo esta nueva vida que nuestra diosa nos a brindado.

-De eso estoy seguro. -Le aseguró. -Todos estamos muy contentos con vuestro regreso.

Hyoga se disculpó un momento y fue a mirar si shaka estaba bien atendido, le habían dicho que le echase un vistazo. Se aseguró de que las vendas estaban bien y se fue con su maestro Camus, quien respiraba sin dificultades y cuyas heridas parecían cicatrizar muy bien, cosa que alegraba a Hyoga. Aioria se acababa de despertar y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su hermano, pensando en que ojalá no fuese un sueño lo de ayer. Hyoga notó aquello y sonrió disimuladamente.

Miró la camilla vacía y se acordó de Saga. ¿Dónde demonios se habría metido el gemelo mayor? Miró a Mu y luego la camilla, este notó el gesto y procedió a explicar que Saga había ido a ayudar con las reparaciones de la tercera casa del zodiaco. Hyoga se asombró, pues solo hacía dos días que estaba despierto y no estaba en condiciones de ir haciendo trabajos. Para él, los dorados eran personas extraordinarias, y esto solo hizo más que aumentar su opinión al respecto.

-Mu, tu no irás a reparar tu casa ¿verdad? -Preguntó Aioria, quien no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación -Despertaste ayer después de mi y tus costillas no están nada bien.

-Quería ir, se lo dije ayer a Saga, pero creo que no me será posible hasta unos días después. -Dijo sin poder evitar que se le notase la decepción -No se le puede hacer nada, la salud es lo primero.

-Saga no parece comprender eso.

-Lo que pasa es que quiere sentirse útil, después de todo, siente que es un completo extraño aquí y quiere reparar lo que hizo. -Comentó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta Shaka -Es normal que tenga la mente llena de dudas, quizás el reparar la casa de géminis le sea de ayuda, quien sabe.

-Seguramente, su casa tiene un agujero en el techo si mal no creo recordar. -Miró a Shaka y luego miró Mu, dándose cuenta de algo importante. -Está bien. Shaka es fuerte, se va a recuperar.

Mu miró a Aioria sorprendido por un momento y después le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndole ver que agradecía su apoyo. Para Mu, Shaka era muy importante. Desde bien pequeños habían estado muy unidos, ya fuese por religión o por lo que fuese, y al llegar el día en que Mu abandonó el santuario después de la muerte de su maestro y patriarca Shion, solo Shaka y Aldebaran venían de vez en cuando a verle. Con Aldebaran siempre se llevó bien y tenían una bonita amistad, pero con Shaka la cosa fue a más, hasta que después de la muerte de Saga empezaron una relación seria.

-Espero que sea pronto, caballero. -Dijo -Tanto el como Aldebaran.

-Sí, esperemos que sea pronto, necesitamos la alegría de Aldebaran y los comentarios filosóficos de Shaka. -Bromeó Aioria sacando una risa a Mu.

Hyoga estaba ocupado cambiando las vendas de Afrodita, pero escuchaba la conversación y pensaba que clase de relación tendrían Shaka y Mu, si solo amigos o algo más. No era por nada, pero aveces la curiosidad era fuerte, sobretodo cuando se trataba de los poderosos caballeros dorados. De repente, sintió algo moverse y vio a Afrodita quejándose y poniendo su mano derecha en su estómago, donde momentos atrás Hyoga había puesto las vendas.

-¡Afrodita! -Gritó. -Espera que te ayudo a sentarte. -Hyoga, como había dicho, le ayudo y Afrodita murmuró un gracias mientras tocaba las zonas dolidas, haciendo pequeños gemidos y soltaba maldiciones en un idioma desconocido para el rubio. Aioria y Mu miraban atentos al caballero de piscis, quien parecía no notarles.

-Chico -Llamó -Tu, el rubio. ¿Se puede saber que a pasado? -Preguntó confundido al verse bien vivo y notando por primera vez a los demás.

-Athena os revivió con ayuda de Hades y Poseidon. -Dijo algo ofendido por como se había dirigido a él, pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

-Ya veo... -Murmuró Afrodita. -Dime si han revivido todos.

-¿Todos? Claro.

Afrodita miró a su alrededor encontrándose con las miradas curiosas de Mu y Aioria, este miró hacia otro lado y vio que Mascara de la muerte estaba a su lado. Le observó atento, comprobando sin que nadie se diese cuenta si este estaba ahí de verdad y si estaba vivo; Afrodita no lo admitiría nunca, pero se sintió aliviado al saber que era verdad que él y MM estaban bien.

Aioria se levantó y encaró directamente a Afrodita, Mu, en cambio, suspiró y se acercó igual al caballero de la última casa del zodiaco. Este les miró confundido, pensando que quizás iban a reprocharle su comportamiento durante la rebelión de Saga, sabiendo que este era el falso patriarca y matando junto a MM sin piedad, y por revivir del lado del señor Hades aunque fuese para salvar a Athena.

-Afrodita. -Dijo Mu -Bienvenido de vuelta.

-Lo mismo digo, caballero de piscis.

Afrodita miró a ambos atónito y sin creer nada. ¿Le habían perdonado? ¿Así, tan fácil? ¿Alguna vez le guardaron rencor por saber la verdad y nunca contarla? Las sonrisas de los caballeros de aries y leo le confirmaron sus preguntas.

-Claro, igualmente para ustedes.

En otro lado del santuario, una muchacha de cabellos anaranjados y mirada dulce caminaba por el santuario junto a otra de cabellos verdes. Shaina, que había acabado su turno y estaba de descanso, acompañaba a la joven a ver a Seiya entrenar en el coliseo. Fue una verdadera sorpresa para todos que, después de años de búsqueda, la muchacha apareciese justamente donde menos la esperaban: A las afueras de Rodorio.

-Seika, estoy segura de que a Seiya le encantará ver que te interesa su entrenamiento. -Comentó Shaina -Es un chico muy efusivo.

-Lo sé, quiero saber sobre la vida que ha llevado mi hermano aquí y saber sobre el santuario. -Comentó mirando hacia el campo de entrenamiento, donde su hermano peleaba con Ikki y Jabu. -Estoy tan contenta de reunirme con él después de tanto tiempo. Ha pasado un año desde que nos vimos, pero parece como si hubiese sido ayer.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Seika y Shaina se sentaron en las gradas para contemplar a los muchachos de bronce entrenar duramente, o mejor dicho verles discutir sobre algún asunto irrelevante. Seika miraba con atención y admiración, impresionada por los movimientos de todos, mientras que Shaina solo se debatía entre quien acabaría con la paciencia del fénix, si Seiya o Jabu.

Seiya se dio cuenta de la presencia de las chicas y corriendo fue hacia ellas. Seika sonrió mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él, para después darle un abrazo bien fuerte a su hermano quien sonrió algo sonrojado por la muestra de afecto.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Seika?

-Quería verte entrenar, es muy interesante. -Dijo -Pero ten cuidado con lastimarte.

-No te preocupes, Seiya parece ser de hierro. -Dijo Jabu en broma, haciendo reír a la joven y ganándose una mirada asesina del caballero pegaso.

-No es así, pero tendré cuidado. -Comentó molesto. -Oye hermana ¿Quieres ir a ver a los caballeros dorados? Quiero pasar a ver como están y ya de paso los conoces.

Seika se sorprendió por la propuesta que su hermano menor le decía. ¿Conocer a los caballeros dorados, de los que tanto ha oído hablar? ¡Eso sería maravilloso! Había oído maravillas sobre esos chicos por parte de Seiya y saber que estaban aquí de vuelta – aunque no entendía como habían revivido – Le era muy agradable.

-¡Claro! -Gritó emocionada.

Así, Seiya, Seika y ya de paso Jabu y Shaina subían hacia el templo patriarcal para hacer una visita a los caballeros dorados. En la casa de géminis, se encontraron a Saga mirando el techo como si este tuviese algo de interesante. Al notar la presencia de alguien detrás suyo, se giró.

-Chicos, bienvenidos.

-Saga, no sabía que te habías recuperado. -Comentó Seiya algo aturdido por verle ahí.

-Bueno, en verdad no. Solo quería hacer algo útil y pienso empezar por reparar el techo de la casa de géminis. -Saga se dio cuenta de la presencia de una chica desconocida hasta ahora y se dirigió a ella -¿Eres una amazona sin máscara?

-¿he? -Seika se sorprendió al ver que aquel hombre tan majestuoso y atractivo le hablaba -Yo... no...

-Es mi hermana, se llama Seika. -Seiya intervino al ver el nerviosismo de su hermana. -No es una amazona, así que no te preocupes.

-Claro. No sabía que tenías una hermana.

-Es difícil de explicar. Estuve años buscándola y justo cuando luchaba contra el dios Hades apareció. Marin la encontró.

Saga escuchó atento lo que el caballero de pegaso le contaba. Eso era novedoso, no tenía ni idea de la existencia de la hermana del chico, pero le pareció interesante. Agradeció que le contase y sin más continuaron hasta llegar al templo patriarcal dejando a Saga solo con su techo destrozado y su mente pensando en la novedad del día, Seiya tenía hermana.

Una vez llegaron al templo abrieron las puertas encontrándose a un Afrodita de pie encarando a Hyoga, quien a su vez parecía un gato asustadizo ante los comentarios del caballero dorado, y a Mu y Aioria intentando calmar el ambiente. Todos se giraron hacia ellos, cosa que hizo que Seika se sintiese intimidada.

-¡Se puede saber que pasa! -Grito Shaina.

-Hyoga quiso ayudar a Afrodita con las vendas, pero este se lo tomó como si le dijese débil, creo que fue por la forma en la que lo dijo. -Comentó Mu algo cansado.

-¡No fue esa mi intención! -Se disculpó Hyoga.

-Lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, caballero. -Dijo Afrodita sentándose en su colcha con la mirada divertida, intentando fingir que estaba cabreado. Si bien al principio fue así, ver al caballero del cisne asustado le pareció extraño y hasta divertido.

Aioria notó a la chica desconocida y se la quedó mirando interrogante, notando que se parecía a alguien que conocía muy bien. Pronto, se dio cuenta del parecido a Seiya y se acercó a ellos una ligera sonrisa nada disimulada, pasó el brazo por los hombros de Seiya y miró a la chica.

-Me eres familiar.

-Es mi hermana.

-¡Eso supuse! -Aioria se apartó y se acercó más a ella -Encantado de conocerte, soy Aioria de Leo, santo dorado al servicio de la diosa Athena.

-Esto... Soy Seika, hermana de Seiya. Encantada.

Mu y Afrodita miraron la escena sonriendo. Mu sabía, al igual que Aioria, que Seiya estaba buscando desesperadamente a su hermana. Estaba muy contento de ver que por fin había cumplido con su cometido principal. Afrodita poco sabía de los caballeros de bronce, así que Mu le contó algo de base para empezar con ellos. Por el ruido que había, nadie se dio cuenta de las maldiciones que un joven griego de cabellos azules soltaba por no poder descansar.

-¡PODÉIS CALLAR Y DECIR PORQUE DEMONIOS HACÉIS TANTO RUIDO Y PORQUE DIABLOS ESTOY VIVO! -Gritó y después se sujetó las costillas al notar dolor por haber gritado tan fuerte. Todos se giraron a él y Aioria gritó contento.

-¡Milo! Me alegra verte despierto amigo.

-Si, yo también me alegro... -Estaba confundido, muy confundido. Shaina se acercó a él y le contó todo lo que sabía, desde su muerta hasta ahora y quienes estaban despiertos. Milo no pudo disimular decepción al ver que Camus no estaba despierto aun. -Gracias belleza, es un placer saber que estoy vivo.

-Callate, definitivamente, no es un placer para mi tener de vuelta al casanova del grupo. -Le dijo esta malhumorada.

-Tranquila, sabes que nunca me paso de la raya y que le soy totalmente fiel a Camus... o al menos cuando eramos algo... -Dijo, mientras se preguntaba si después de todo lo que había pasado Camus y él serían aun algo más que amigos.

Hyoga miró a Milo contento de verle. Después de la muerte de su maestro Camus, este le había cuidado y habían compartido momentos hablando sobre Camus y de algunas otras cosas triviales. Se acercó a él con una sonrisa y esté le guiñó el ojo juguetón.

-Milo, estoy tan contento de saber que estás bien.

-Sí, ¿Un abrazo para mi? - Hyoga se rió y le dio un abrazo con cuidado de no apretar para no hacerle daño. Todo parecía ir bien, pero Milo y Afrodita aun tenían que hablar con Saga, y sobretodo, aclarar muchas cosas entre ellos.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. A Mascara de la muerte le llamaré MM o Angelo ( el cual pienso poner como su verdadero nombre, ya que no se cual es ) y que será normalmente Afrodita quien lo use.**

**Bien, Afrodita y Milo han despertado, Aioria y Mu han perdonado a Saga, pero aun faltan muchos problemas por cerrar, y quedan los más grabes como Aioros y Shura, Aioros y Saga y todos con Kanon ( Pobre, a Kanon si le tocará sufrir tanto como Saga o más.**

**Sin más, me despido. Acepto cualquier crítica, todas me ayudan a mejorar. **


End file.
